Flame Reaper
by Pootistroll
Summary: What if Natsu was blamed for something he did not do, he leaves the guild 3 years later his group finds him how is he now?


HEY GUYS THIS IS MY SECOND STORY SORRY I WAS AWAY FOR SO LONG I HAD CAMP ANYWAY ENJOY (P:S THIS WILL HAVE SOME OF THE ANIME NARUTO IN IT I DON'T OWN FAIRYTAIL OR NARUTO ALL BELONGS TO THE CREATORS

Natsu is heading back to Magnolia with happy from doing a job. We got a lot of jewels from that job Natsu grinned to Happy, aye 3 million we could buy so much fish with that happy started to drool,

We should split it with our friends Erza, Lucy, Wendy. What about Gray happy asked? Ugh Gray too he said. Just when Natsu opened the guild doors Erza punched him, Ouch? What was that for? YOU IDIOT DO YOU KNOW WHAT YOU HAVE DONE? What do you mean Natsu said rubbing his face where he got punched. Gray stood up and said we hear from the magic council that a fire mage burnt an entire village down they said that he was a dragon slayer and we all know that there is only one fire dragon slayer in this world YOU! What but I di…. Just when he was about to finish Lucy spoke WHY DID YOU DO THAT YOU KILLED A LOT OF PEOPLE THERE WHERE NO SURVIVERS. BUT I DID NOT DO IT WHY DO YOU GUYS THINK I DI… he stopped when he saw all the eyes looking at him the eyes that said what a monster, I thought he was my family, why is he even born, get away from us. Natsu's hair shadowed his eyes, fine…. And I thought we were family he started to walk out of the guild, NATSU happy screamed Happy please just stay here Wendy who just found out said I don't think Natsu done all this…. Natsu was near the guild doors and he said this that gave everyone a shock. When I see you guy again don't think of me as an ally think of me as an enemy and then he was gone.

Smh just let him cool down Gray said. Yeah it's not like his going to leave but still why did Natsu do that kill all those innocent people. Because he's stupid and a monster Gray said in return. Wendy just stared at the guild doors Natsu…

3 YEARS LATER!

Its been 3 years since Natsu left there where not information about where he is or what he is doing but people call him the flame reaper. Gray, Erza, Lucy where sitting next to a table Gray started to talk 3 years huh… yeah… Lucy said Erza stopped eating her strawberry cake and it was not even Natsu who burnt that town… Ugh I feel so stupid now Natsu hates us Gray said cringing. Erza saw the worry in everyone's eyes so she said hey guys let's take a job… ok everyone said they picked a job Wendy came along they started to head to the train station while walking they passed a man wearing ripped black cloak just when they passed Wendy said. HEY YOU STOP! The cloaked man did what he was told. What are you doing Wendy Erza asked confused. Wendy started to tell her in a whisper. This person feels like… Natsu. WHAT IT CANT BE YOU OVER THERE SHOW YOURSELF!

The cloaked man started to laugh oh geez guess I was exposed he pulled of his hoodie shocking everyone. Natsu…. Everyone said with little tears in their eyes NATSU Erza started to run and give him a hug but stopped mid-way and moved back she saw his eyes the eyes of revenge, hatred, despair, it was cold. What is it I thought you were going to give me a big hug he said it and smirked? Natsu I can't believe you're okay lets head back to the guil… Lucy was about to finish her sentence when Natsu interrupted her, No thanks I rather kill myself then even step foot in that sad guild ever again. Natsu what happened to you why are you like this lets head back everyone will be happy see you. (Natsu had longer head his body was more muscular and well-built he had a scar on his chin) I already told you no thanks, fine then we have to take you by force. OOO you want be back that badly sorry ginger but you know that that won't happened. Alright Natsu we can have it the hard way or the harder way Erza asked with a sword ready for battle. Hmmmm hard question what about none of the above he declined I don't feel like wiping magnolia off the map. Very well you choose the hard hard way as she used her flame emperors Armor and launched at him, ugh boring…. That Armor again Erza was about to slash her sword at him but Natsu turned into a bunch of crows and flew a little up and Natsu returned to his normal body but was floating. What the? Everyone looked in amazement VERY WELL MY TURN Virigo, Leo, Cancer they all where summoned OOO WOW 3 CELESTIAL WIZARDS AT THE SAME TIME THIS IS GONNA BE FUN SHOVING THERE FACES INTO THE PAVEMENT. Natsu your back! Leo asked surprised what do you mean back please fight him his not Natsu anymore Lucy asked Leo alright Lucy this will only take a second… just then Natsu in lighting speed not even Leo or Erza noticed him it was like teleportation he came next to Leo put one arm over his shoulder and stabbed him with his sword UGH HOW…HOW FAST ARE U and then he disappeared LEO LUCY STARTED TO CRY calm down geez they don't really die everyone looked at Natsu in amazement of how fast he is.

Well I'm going to go now this is getting awkward oh ye Gray here is a little gift from me just then Natsu's eyes turned in to 3 like yingyang symbols IMPOSSIBLE HOW DID YOU OBTAIN THOSE EYES Erza asked in shock. What are they Wendy still shocked but confused about the eyes. The sharingan the mirror eye it's a eye that even I don't know what does but it's said to be powerful. Oh so you know well there is something called training to answer your question Natsu said he then looked at Gray. and said Amaterasu Black flames shot at Gray he tried to stop them with ice but it engulfed him and would not stop burning WHAT DID YOU DO TO Gray Erza asked shocked that flame never burns out until it kills its target only I can stop it now stop following me or I'll kill you shivers went down everyone's spines ok fine please stop it Erza pleaded the black flame stopped and Gray was there in pain Wendy tried to heal him Natsu your eye Wendy asked in shock UGH DAMIT KNOW OF AL TIME blood was flowing down his eye and then he fell unconscious he felt someone picking him up and that's all…

…

…

…

Natsu…


End file.
